


The year of the cat

by Abracadabril



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, dc is weak for making them "hate each other", poison ivy and selina kyle are just superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abracadabril/pseuds/Abracadabril
Summary: You know sometime you're bound to leave herBut for now you're going to stayIn the year of the cat
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel (past), Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The year of the cat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just feeling super bad! And started re-reading Gotham city sirens and I just can't deal with the fact that Harley literally took advantage of Ivy's feelings to hurt her, and she forgave her in like two seconds !!!!!  
> Anyway, this is somewhere inside that universe. Maybe Selina never sent Ivy to Arkham and they just said fuck it and ran away together. Interpret it how you must

It always proved to be a toss-up, who got to dominate.

It usually depended on how their heist had gone, who did their part faster, who got caught, and who didn’t. It wasn’t something set in stone. She thought of it as more of a fluid essence, a changing frequency that existed between them.

She’d claimed to hate her, in the past. They both knew that statement had aged poorly, distorted with time. 

Of course, it went unspoken, like most things with them did these days. You learn plenty about a person once you've faced each other off multiple times. They knew how the other moved by now, and words were hardly needed. 

The bronze skin of the taut stomach under her tongue tasted of sweat and post-fight adrenaline, but the hints of the by now familiar exorbitantly overprized Hermès body gel remained. Citrus and morning dew.

She actually quite enjoyed her nowadays, she reflected once she reached her destination, burying her face between long legs.

Her aloof personality, that once infuriated her so, had become her only shelter as of late. Her only comfort in a man-made world - seemingly exclusively designed to annihilate beings like herself - were the unchanging ways of the girl under her, in a dangerously changing world.

And someone who announced her lack of firmness when it came to her loyalties and where they lay, could not hurt upon abandoning her. Was a predicted betrayal really a betrayal, after all?

The smooth voice moaned her name overhead, and she chuckled at how well-composed her whole schtick was: Smooth skin, smooth voice, smooth demeanor. It was almost cheesy. 

She made a joke about it out loud, mouth still on the girl, who muttered something harsh and gripped her hair tighter in response.

Not _girl. Woman._ She reminded herself _._

Long gone were the days when they still donned the “girl” mantle.

Pamela was grown, she no longer played with girls.

One last wave of pleasure rippled through her, and only then she climbed back up her body.

She considered herself to be quite strong.

Despite that, the kiss they shared as they rejoined made her arms bend at the elbow. 

Before she knew it she was on her back, staring up at a smirking mouth under deep green eyes.

Her heart was tugged, something heavy sitting inside its walls, and she was forced, by some self-preservation instinct, to close her eyes for a moment to sweep from her brain the image that came to her like deja vu. A different face staring down at her, paler, rounder. Just a shadow. 

_She's not here anymore._

_I don't want her here anymore._

***

Rolling off onto her back with the finality that signified the end of the night, the hour where her body finally gave out and begged to be put to rest, she couldn't stop herself from thinking too hard. It seemed like the only thing she did as of late: Reminisce.

Let her brain wander off into dark areas, places she had sworn she would never revisit.

She couldn't help that she still cared. Unlike a bad weed infesting your soil, love couldn't be ripped away. It was complicated, a vermin no treatment could get rid of.

One of the curses of being human. 

There was a time where she lived free and unbothered, amongst her brothers and sisters in green, the only thing cutting through the density of the jungle floor was her in all her bareness, pure, thick nature flowing through her veins.

There was no going back to such a time now. Not after _her_ in all her glory, heart bleeding a unique sort of kindness, brain sick with mania, blew every door down and shattered every window, forcefully letting the light in, stunning her unprepared eyes.

She was as much meat as she was plant now, but even in this newfound state, feelings were far outside the realm of things she understood, she had to admit. 

Which proved time and time again to be a problem, since she had many (always had), spread like a thin film between her skin and flesh, moving in an angry red swirl.

Thankfully though, her senses could no longer walk hand in hand with her emotions, and her mind's eye could no longer make out what she truly looked like. Her voice no longer haunted her, she barely remembered its cadence.

She couldn't remember the last time she heard of her if she tried. More than a year for sure. That was good. It meant she was succeeding, on the path to recovery.

She thought about her and all the times she had appeared to be making progress as well, only to let her guard down and be whisked away by madness once again.

Maybe the blonde wasn't the only one with a mad love.

But she was Poison Ivy. When she put her foot down, the planet shook. She was stronger than her, and wouldn't make such a mistake. Not again at least.

Selina mumbled something to her right, voice as tired as her body, turning to turn the night lamp off.

As strong as she was, the darkness wasn't comforting.

***

_Feelings were complicated_. The thought stayed with her through the sleepless night.

She kicked the silky bed sheets off her bare body, her still damp skin rapidly cooling. 

As she walked over to the bathroom she couldn’t help but throw a glance at the sleeping body behind her, the smooth expanse of her back rising slowly with every breath she took. She entered the shower, the warm water easing her chills. 

Her back stung as it entered through the rips on the skin there. She didn't mind the roughness. It kept them grounded, prevented them from straying off into unwanted territories.

That’s why this thing they had just worked.

With Selina, she could have a moment's reprieve from her own heart. She didn’t have to worry about what she felt (most times). They both knew nothing deeper would come of this, their hearts weren't really in it. 

She enjoyed her company, but she didn’t love her. 

She doubted she could develop any kind of softer affection towards her. Doubted she could feel that way about someone made of flesh ever again. 

And Selina? She knew that there was someone else the woman would rather be with, and she couldn't blame her.

That's how they had come together in the beginning anyway.

The people they most desired hadn’t had the courage to seize the opportunity of having an actual meaningful relationship with them, immediately running away from the tiniest semblance of true romantic affection, so all they really had in this harsh world was each other. 

_“I don’t see anything wrong in wanting to feel less lonely”_ Selina had said sloppily, costume shed, breath tasting of expensive wine, one night almost a year ago now.

They were similar in that aspect. They'd loved but hadn't been loved.

Not with the same intensity.

Always the lowest on the list.

She stepped in behind her, as if summoned by her thoughts only, her voice rough with sleep shot a comment about her always hogging the shower and the hot water running out.

Though the picture of domesticity was rare, they washed the remnants of the night off in silence. Not uncomfortable. It seemed they had grown past that as well.

She didn't say a word about the strangeness.

The shower ran colder and they drifted closer together, an 'I miss him' was whispered in a voice so thin she almost didn’t recognize it, and it became clear she wasn't alone in her miserable secret yearn.

She had grown unaccustomed to offering emotional comfort, she had been foolish to show such weakness in the past. But with her mind tired and her heart aching, she found she needed this tender act as much as the other woman did.

Comfort and satisfaction was the reason they had first fallen into each other’s arms, anyway.

She wished there was a way to channel the pain they were in _somehow_ , to cast it aside, ban it forever. They’d both had enough to spare.

The extent of her powers had a limit though, and she didn’t have the ability to heal broken souls.

So instead she reached out a hand cold and green, the softest touch they’d shared yet, and buried herself as far as she could in the arms of this woman, her only companion in such a long time.

And no, she’d never love her. That spot would always be taken.

Still, she closed her eyes and prayed, despite having no faith left in her body. 

She prayed so hard she could visualize the imaginary words being burned onto the surface of her brain, that she could wake up the next day and be in love with her instead.

**Author's Note:**

> as always I haven't proofread this pls leave me alone I'm not afraid to cry


End file.
